


plans;

by bloodynargles



Series: fourteen days of valentines 2015; [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 'callie why are all of the fdov fics dai?' shh u mortal this my life now, F/M, Gen, Goodbye, so many, so many baby centric fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he's staring at her at eye level, a soft blush highlighting her cheeks as she leans in to kiss him softly, only pulling away to speak with a hushed tone. “I love you, Cullen.” “Are you asking for another child, darling?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	plans;

She doesn't chase dreams, the nightmares come over her too swiftly for any running to be involved. Like chasing her daughter through a forest, her small blonde head bobbing out of view for just a second – and then she's just _gone_. Gone, and she returns to a world without her most precious, Cullen doesn't remember holding his daughter for the first time and he doesn't laugh nearly as much. There's no light in his eyes, they're sad and forgiving and she hates herself from looking away. Somehow she can't quite get it inside her head that its just a dream. But it isn't – its her worst nightmare, a life without Isohbelle, its something she can't quite imagine. Just the both of them continuing to live after the war ended, never moving from Skyhold and always in eachother's arms. She shouldn't think of it, but the perfect hell creeps into her thoughts when she's unprepared, hits her in the face and she has to excuse herself from the table to go and make sure that their child is still asleep in her bed. He wanders in after, pressing his lips to the back of her head and snaking his arms around her, encircling her in his warmth, the hard press of his armour against her back pulling her into the present. Doesn't say much, never needs to. She loves him for that.

  


Her eyes open to a darkened room, the candle emitting light near the door nearly extinguished from a night of burning. Cullen's chest is rising and falling peacefully, his own nightmares at bay tonight, an arm splayed out in her direction, soft snores coming from the deepest depths of him. She smiles at the emotions displayed on his face, the slight surprise etched into his features causing a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reaches out to tangle their fingers together, accidentally brushing his side in the process. “Arie?” Oh no, oh no no. She hadn't meant to wake him up, disturb him from the sweet dream that was undoubtedly the first uninterrupted sleep he'd had all week. Purple eyes peek up at him through blonde hair, the confused sleepy look on his face making her smile softly, “I didn't mean to wake you.” He huffs and drops his head back onto the pillow, catching her hand and pulling her up to him, hugging her close and burying his face into the crook of her neck. “'Tis not real, love.” A soft sigh comes from her chest as she snuggles into him, her small frame pressed against his body tightly. Of course. “I know.” Her eyelashes flutter as she blinks, tickling the skin under them and he moves slightly, changing position to look down at her, a hand tangled in her hair as he watches her silently with tired eyes. “It doesn't make it any _less_ terrifying, though.” Her muffled voice sends vibrations over his skin, a wave of goosebumps across his forearms and a shiver down his spine. “Hmm.” He doesn't have much to say, his own mind makes up a lot of situations he'd rather not think of, but they do not plague him like they do her. His nightmares are experience based, unfortunately.

  


Her eyes are sparkling when she looks up to catch his gaze, she's chewing slightly on her bottom lip and pushing herself up to him from her position curled up into his chest. Then he's staring at her at eye level, a soft blush highlighting her cheeks as she leans in to kiss him softly, only pulling away to speak with a hushed tone. “I love you, Cullen.” “Are you asking for another child, darling?” A quiet laugh bubbles up from her and his amused smile widens, “Perhaps.” “ _Ah_.” “Is that a no?” His eyes float back to her from the ceiling above them, a moment passed since they last spoke. “I'm thinking about how many reports are on my desk, and how much time I could spare to.. well.. ah.. with- with _you_.” “Oh.” “Hmm?” “I have to visit Josie for something, in the morning, and speak to Cassandra, but other than that.. Maybe I could.. _assist_ you...with those reports.” A puff of air comes from him and he's half asleep before she speaks again, “Though there _is_ that cupboard near... _Oh_.” Her eyes are on his face, but she looks away too quickly to hug herself close to him that she misses the blush creeping up his neck and the smirk on his lips. Yes, he remembers that cupboard _very_ well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god theres another oh god theres going to be another im going to write it right now oh go d.


End file.
